Under the Maple Tree
by whoa.chev
Summary: A short story including flashbacks about first love and loss. When Sesshomaru was younger, he befriended Kagome, an inu-hanyou with an incurable disease. Now 50 years later, he spends a day reminiscing on their childhood, recalling all the memories the two of them shared.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands casually walked outside his castle, his icy mask in place. Servants bowed at the waist in greeting before carrying on with their duties. Every so often he'd give a small nod or 'Hn' in acknowledgment. He made his way to the front gate where armored guards bowed before opening the doors.

Though he was merely taking a walk outside the surrounding grounds, they dared not question his whereabouts. They were used to him coming and going as he pleased, most of the time gone for weeks at a time as he scouted his lands.

The day so far was…uneventful. Boring, actually. He'd overlooked the training from his soldiers, went over the dishes for dinner tonight, read and answered letters from the other lords and generals among the lands. He'd read every book and scroll in his study countless times over the years. His fighting skills were as perfect as they could get.

And now there was nothing more for him to do. With a small sigh, he ambled through the forest, spreading his aura widely to let anyone nearby know he was there, and not to disturb him. At this point he wished someone would try to attack him just to relieve his boredom for a little while.

With his absent mind, Sesshomaru soon found himself standing before a great maple tree. He swallowed thickly, feeling a painful clenching in his chest. The tree was over 50ft high, with bright orange, red, and yellow leaves.

He stared up at the thick branches. He knew no one would be there, but he couldn't help from searching anyways. He stepped closer, using his open palm to lightly caress the trunk, tracing over the carved characters spelling out 'Itai doushin.'

He sat down in the soft grass at the base of the tree, closing his eyes in remembrance.

FLASHBACK

 _With a mischievous snicker, 7-year-old Sesshomaru crept through one of the gardens in the courtyard, crouching to stay low to the ground. He was avoiding Jaken, the annoying little imp his father assigned to watch his every move when he wasn't at his studies. Sesshomaru had finished with his classes for the day, and not wanting to be bothered with the squawking and nagging, he had decided to hide for a little while._

 _He made it to the wooden gate surrounding the castle grounds, and slid through an uneven slit, stepping out onto the other side. He knew he'd be in biiiiig trouble if father found out about him leaving the castle grounds, but he would return before anyone noticed him missing. Besides, he wouldn't go far. He just wanted to explore a little bit._

 _And so he took off running, grinning happily at the wind blowing his hair behind himself. He hopped over fallen branches and ducked under low hanging limbs, enjoying his temporary freedom to the fullest._

 _Soon, he burst through a clearing, gasping in awe at the large maple trees in all bright colors. They were all tall, reaching high into the sky. There was one in the center of them, however, that was considerably smaller than the rest. It was skinny and barely taller than his father. As if it were a child among adults._

 _As he approached, he soon became aware of another presence. Though he knew he should leave right away, his curiosity took over._

 _"_ _Who's there?" he called out. He'd been working on his fighting skills, but he had never faced a real opponent before. Not that he was afraid._

 _There was a rustling and Sesshomaru got into the defensive position he'd been taught, prepared for an attack._

 _After a few moments he saw a bare foot descend from somewhere on the tree, followed by another. A figure hopped down, landing in a couch before rising. As she turned, Sesshomaru felt his cheeks heat to scorching temperatures. The girl watched him quizzically, her head tilting slightly to the side._

 _"_ _Can I help you?" her voice was soft and sweet._

 _She was dressed in a kimono of different orange and red shades, bringing out the bright honey color of her eyes. Her hair fell past her shoulders, the color a deep black with a blue sheen where the sunlight touched it. He could look at her and tell she was a hanyou. She had two little triangular ears perked up on top of her head, and behind her he could see a thick fluffy tail swaying gently around her ankles. She didn't have any markings on her face but based on her scent she was an inu. A very, very pretty inu._

 _"_ _Wh…who are you?" he asked nervously. She looked similar to his age, only a hair shorter than him._

 _Her honey-colored eyes blinked. When she smiled, her canines were just a bit longer than the average_ ningen, _which only further proved her inuyoukai heritage. She bowed at the waist. "My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. And you are?"_

 _He bowed in return, though it wasn't required since she wasn't a royal. It just felt so…natural. "I am Sesshomaru Taisho."_

 _Her eyes widened significantly. "Taisho? As in_ the _Taisho bloodline? Son of InunoTaisho?"_

 _Sesshomaru felt pride in his father. His name was known far and wide across the lands. "_ Hai _, he is my father."_

 _Kagome visually appeared uncomfortable. "Excuse me! I did not know you were the prince. Please forgive me for my rudeness."_

 _Now Sesshomaru was the one who was uncomfortable. "S-stop that, please." He was used to the servants bowing down to him, but for some reason he didn't like her doing it. When she didn't raise her head, he crossed the short distance between them, squatting to be face to face with her. "_ Ne _, you do not need to do that." He hesitantly placed a hand on her lowered head, amazed at how soft and silky her hair was. His fingers twitched slightly, and it took sheer will to prevent himself from touching her little doggy ears._

 _She raised her head slightly, her face flushed._

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

 _Sesshomaru nearly fell onto his bottom. He abruptly stood up, using his sleeved arm to cover his face. His other hand clutched his chest as an odd sensation came over him, making his breathing become irregular._

 _'_ What…is this feeling _?' he thought to himself. It was strange. He'd never felt such a thing before. His chest felt tight and his heart felt as if it would explode from his chest. He didn't understand it at all._

 _Kagome's face was still red, though she was looking at him with worried eyes. "S-Sesshomaru-sama…are you okay?"_

 _His own face was still flaming, but he did his best to feign dignity. The odd feeling in his chest lingered, but he forced it to the back of his mind for fear of looking weak. "I am fine." He looked around, realizing there wasn't anyone else nearby. "So…what are you doing out here all by yourself?"_

 _Kagome looked around as well, rising to her feet. She then turned to face the small tree she'd hopped out of. "I am not by myself. I call this tree Haku. When I was younger, I found this little sprout in the ground, but it didn't look like it would make it. Mother once said that even plants have feelings, so I thought perhaps one day with enough love and care it would grow into a beautiful flower, so I tended to it every day. I would water it, talk to it, sing to it, and pray over it. Soon enough Haku became my one and only friend." Her eyes slid over to him. "Saying it aloud, I realize I must seem like a lunatic, huh?"_

 _'_ Yes _!' Sesshomaru thought in his head. But aloud, he said, "_ Nai _. Well…I have never heard such a thing as plants having feelings, but hearing the way you talk about it, it seems real."_

 _She smiled shyly. "The truth is, I do not have any friends in my village. The other kids…They do not like me. Mother and Father say it is because I'm different." She shrugged, looking back at the tree. "After a while, I realized Haku wasn't a flower after all. It was a baby maple tree. And now after just a few years-" she waved her hand at the tree. Though it had years to come before it became as tall as the other trees, Sesshomaru could hardly imagine it being a mere sprout. However, it was pretty miraculous that she'd nurtured it back to health._

 _She continued. "I think one day Haku will grow larger than all of the other trees around here. I can only hope I live to see the day."_

 _Sesshomaru raised a brow in question. Something about the quiet way she said that last line didn't sit right with him. It sounded…sad._

 _He turned to her, but before he could say anything, she gasped. "I need to get back home before they notice!"_

 _"_ _W-Wait a minute!" he said, just before she took off. She paused, looking over her shoulder at him. He hesitated a moment, then said, "I…I do not have very many friends either. Perhaps…if it is okay with you, we can… I mean… I…" At his stammering, she frowned. He inhaled deeply to steady his nerves. "What I mean to say is, Kagome-san…I would like to be your friend." Immediately after saying it he felt foolish._

 _But Kagome's face lit up with a smile. "I would like that, Sesshomaru-sama." With a wave, she took off, her voice carrying in the wind as she yelled "Come back again tomorrow, okay?"_

 _Even when she was out of sight, Sesshomaru grinned to himself. "Okay." He too turned around and made his way back to the Western castle._

END FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru's eyes opened just a bit. He hadn't thought about Kagome in a long time. He'd also avoided coming to this spot in just as long so as not to relive the pain she'd left behind in him. He absentmindedly rubbed the spot above his heart, feeling the familiar dull throb. Now he remembered why he forced himself to stay busy all these years. Even for a moment if he stopped to let his mind wander, he'd always go back to thinking about her.

He tilted his head back, looking high into the tree. Haku had indeed grown taller than the other surrounding maple trees. Even though he'd thought talking and singing was beyond strange, he'd learned that a lot of things surrounding Kagome had been out of the ordinary. But he'd gone along with it. She had opened his mind to look at life in a different way. For someone with such a sad background, she brought life and happiness and love wherever she went.

FLASHBACK

 _three years later_

 _"_ _Tag! You're it, Kagome!"_

 _Sesshomaru took off running, laughing merrily as Kagome chased him. Though she was a hanyou, she was far faster and stronger than he would've guessed. Which was just fine with him, because he enjoyed not having to take it easy on her every time they played together. They'd become the best of friends in the last three years. She had easily become an important person to him, and he wanted her to forever be by his side._

 _With each passing year, Haku had grown thicker and taller, as if in unison with the bond of their friendship. Sesshomaru soon began to talk to Haku as well, even greeting other trees and plants every so often. Several of the servants had eyed him as if he'd grown two heads, but he paid them no mind. No one still knew about his secret excursions, though there had been a few times when he'd come home too late and his mother and father had questioned him. If they ever found out where he really went after his studies nearly every day, they would for sure never allow him to leave again. And he wouldn't be allowed to play with Kagome anymore._

 _Speaking of Kagome, he peered over his shoulder, expecting to see her right on his heels. Instead, however, he saw her several yards away. She was bent over, her hands resting on her knees for support. Worried, he ran up to her. He frowned at the way she wheezed with every breath she took._

 _"_ _Kagome, what is it? What's wrong?"_

 _She stood up, waving it away. "It's nothing," she said with a smile. Her smile quickly disappeared, however, when she broke off into a fit of coughing. However, her coughing sounded…off. He enhanced his hearing and focused on her heart, frowning even more at the irregular beating. What's more, it wasn't the first time he'd caught her having one of these bouts of wheezing. He'd merely assumed it was due to her overexerting herself whenever they played._

 _He patted her softly on the back, leading her to where Haku stood tall and proud. He made her sit on the grassy ground, ignoring her protests. He sat across from her, folding his arms across his chest. "_ Ne _, Kagome…be honest with me…What is really going on with you? Does playing too much tire you out? Do I move run too fast for you to keep up? If so, you do not have to push yourself so-"_

 _He cut himself off when she placed a soft finger to his lips. He blushed deeply. "It's nothing like that," she said softly. She wrapped her arms around herself, lowering her lids sadly. Her thick black tail curled around her waist. "The truth is…my father is_ ningen _, and he was born with an illness in the lungs and heart that cannot be cured. It has been passed down through his family for generations. When he met my mother and fell in love, they got married and had me. However, my father's illness grew worse over time. He does not have very long before he leaves this life." Her eyes lowered to the ground, and her sadness filled his nose. "When I was only five, I caught a fever one day. After the village doctor did a bit of testing, I overheard him tell my parents that I, too, had my father's disease. To this day they do not know how long I have left to live."_

 _For the first time since he was a baby, Sesshomaru felt tears sliding down his face. His heart stopped dead in his chest, all the blood seeming to drain from his head. Kagome…his best friend…the one person he could tell all his secrets to, the one person whose company he enjoyed the most…was dying._

 _Without looking at him, Kagome rose to her feet, turning her back on him. "_ Gomen-nasai _…I didn't want to tell you. Other than me being hanyou, it is the main reason none of the other kids in the village want me around. They think they will get sick, too." She looked over her shoulder at him, giving him the saddest smile he'd ever seen. "Don't worry. It's hereditary, not contractual. But I understand if you no longer want to be friends with someone like me. Thank you for everything."_

 _She began walking away, and all Sesshomaru could do was watch her leave, tears still streaming down his face. He didn't understand. It's been three years since they met. Why didn't she tell him? He told her everything about himself, even the embarrassing little details no one else knew about. So why didn't she think she could trust him? And why were the kamis so damn cruel? Out of all the kids around his age, Kagome had been the truest one. And now there would soon be a day where she would be gone from this life. Forever._

 _It just wasn't fair._

 _Sesshomaru wiped his eyes and ran after Kagome. It took only a moment to catch up to her. When he did, he reached out and grabbed her hand._

 _"_ _Wha-"_

 _Before she could guess his intentions, he spun her around and pulled her tight against his body, hugging her firmly. She didn't struggle, nor did she try to pull away. Even still, Sesshomaru squeezed her. After a few moments he felt his haori top become warm with wetness. He pulled back just a fraction, peering into her eyes. Her face was red, her eyes shimmering in the sunlight with the tears falling from them._

 _He gently wiped her hair from her face. "Three years ago we made a pact to be friends forever, Kagome," he said softly. "Nothing, not even death, could break that promise. I will always be here with you."_

 _His words only made her cry harder. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. He just laid his head on top of hers, holding her. In his mind, he swore,_ 'I promise, Kagome. I won't give up on you.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Several months later (December)_

 _Winter had fallen, blanketing all of Japan in a white wonderland. It was cold outside, which meant most of Sesshomaru's activities were limited to being indoors. He hated that he couldn't spend time with Kagome as often as he liked. But with the changing seasons and more watchful eyes being indoors, sneaking away had become near impossible._

 _So it was only a miracle he'd managed to creep away today, though he had to get back soon before someone noticed. "Kagome, you here?" he called out, approaching Haku. When no one called back, he felt disappointment slide through him. He hadn't expected her to be out here in this weather, but still…_

 _He turned away preparing to run back._

 _"_ Ohayo _, Sesshomaru!"_

 _He paused, turning with a bright smile to see Kagome running towards him, waving one arm. She was smiling back, every exhaled breath causing a white puff of air to form in front of her face. "_ Ohayo _," he responded warmly. Her cheeks were flushed from the running, and he felt worry slide through him._

 _She sensed it, then waved it away. "Merry Christmas!"_

 _He frowned in confusion. "Mer-ry Chris-mas?"_

 _He giggled softly, the sound sweeter than anything he'd ever heard. "_ Hai _. Merry Christmas. It's a holiday the foreigners celebrate every year. They spend time together and give gifts to their loved ones and pray to their God."_

 _Sesshomaru raised a brow. "How do you know this?"_

 _"_ _There was once a foreign couple traveling with a group of monks. They told us of Christmas. I thought it would be fun to celebrate something new with you." She then smiled nervously, holding out her hands. There was a wooden box in them with intricate designs on them. "It's for you."_

 _Sesshomaru hesitated. "But… I didn't get you anything."_

 _She shrugged. "You can get me something next year then."_

 _He still felt bad accepting a gift from her, but she urged him to take it, her tail swaying back and forth happily. He picked it up and slowly opened it. His head tilted curiously. Inside were two necklaces, both containing small dark blue and clear beads. He picked them up, admiring the elegant golden swirling pattern inside the middle clear bead._

 _"_ Arigatou _," he murmured. He wasn't really a jewelry person, but the necklaces were actually nice looking._

 _"_ _If you hate it, you can just say so," she said on a laugh. "I bought them from a traveling sorceress. She said with a drop of your loved one's blood, you can feel them even from across the seas."_

 _That made Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise. She had known he was fascinated with them magical arts, even though he didn't possess the power to wield it. Not only were they beautifully crafted, but they held such capabilities, too. How amazing. "Wow, that's so cool!"_

 _Kagome beamed, her smile radiant. "I knew once I told you what it does you'd like it."_

 _He looked up at her, smiling in return. "I love it. This is incredible. But does it really work?"_

 _Kagome shrugged. "I certainly hope so. Otherwise it'd be a waste."_

 _He paused for a few moments, thinking. Suddenly, he brought his free hand up to his mouth and bit the pad of his thumb hard enough to draw blood. Kagome gasped, about to scold him. He ignored her and allow one of the necklaces to absorb his blood before the small wound stitched itself closed. They watched in amazement as the necklace glowed a golden color for a few seconds before returning to normal. He smiled, then held it out to Kagome._

 _"_ _Here, put this on," he said._

 _Her eyes widened. "_ Nai _, I can't possibly! That is a gift to you, Sesshomaru."_

 _He nodded. "_ Hai _, and you said one is for me, the other for a loved one. You are my best friend, so I want you to have it. That way we can be together no matter what happens or where we go."_

 _Kagome looked at the dangling necklace, then in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Are you sure?"_

 _He nodded again, smiling widely. "Very sure." She took it from him and done it around her neck. She then grinned._

 _"_ _You're happy?" She asked. "Happy and…cold."_

 _They both giggled. The necklace really did work. Kagome bit her own finger and allowed a few drops of her blood to be absorbed into the other necklace. Sesshomaru placed it around his neck, allowing it to settle. It was lightweight, and an air of peace immediately washed over him. It was as if they were conjoined now._

 _Sesshomaru took her hand and led her over to Haku's trunk. "Watch this." He allowed his claw tips to glow with poison. Using his index fingers, he carved the characters spelling out the words "Itai doushin"._

 _Kagome tilted her head to the side. "What does it say?"_

 _He turned to her, his face heating slightly despite the cold weather. "Itai doushin. It means: one heart, two bodies. That is what our friendship is like. Though we live two completely different lives, Haku brought us together, and now with these necklaces, it is like you will forever be apart of me." He tapped his chest. "In here."_

 _Kagome's eyes watered and she turned her back on him, wiping them fiercely. "I…I think I am allergic to this snow." Though she did it to hide her tears, Sesshomaru could feel the happiness his words made her feel. Even if he didn't have the necklace, it was evident in the way her tail wagged happily back and forth._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Another year passed, and the spring season rolled around. It was pouring down raining, and the skies didn't look like they'd let up anytime soon. Sesshomaru stared out the dreary window of the room he was being taught in, idly drumming his fingers on the wood top of the table he sat at. Many of the servants had said the rain would fall for the next several days, much to his dismay._

 _Unexpectedly, there was a deep, deep sadness that washed over Sesshomaru, almost choking him with its intensity. He realized belatedly that it wasn't his sadness, but Kagome's emanating from the bond necklace they shared. The sadness was mixed with pain and he felt his own fear rise._

 _'_ Something is wrong _,' he thought. He rushed out the door of the room, sped down the hallways, dodging the servants who scrambled about. He passed the Great Hall, ignoring the calls his father shouted out to him._

 _He made it outside and, also ignoring the guards on patrol, leapt over the 20ft high wooden wall, taking off in Kagome's direction. He knew people were following behind him, his father among them. But he didn't care. All that mattered at this moment was that Kagome was safe._

 _By the time he reached Haku, Kagome was sitting on the ground. Her knees were drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her head was lowered, and even through the rain he could smell her tears._

 _Tears and blood…_

 _Haku's branches and thick leaves slowed the rainfall, but he and Kagome were both soaking wet, and getting wetter by the second. He crouched down before her._

 _"_ _Kagome," he whispered. "Talk to me, Kagome. What happened?"_

 _Kagome raised her head just enough to look at him. Blood stained one side of her face and the front of her kimono. Some of it was hers, but most of it wasn't, thank the kamis. But as he looked at the deadpan look in her eyes, he knew there wasn't much to be thankful for. Her light brown eyes were dull, staring in unseeingly ahead._

 _Sesshomaru swallowed his worry, focusing on nothing but Kagome. He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "_ Ne _, I'm right here Kagome. It's me, Sesshomaru. Listen to my voice. Come back."_

 _After a few minutes of gentle coaxing, Kagome blinked, her eyes returning normal. "Sessho…maru?" she blinked again, this time in clarity. More tears filled her eyes and she sobbed. "Father…he…" she struggled getting the words out and he soothed her, using his hands to gently stroke her hair._

 _"_ _Take your time," he whispered._

 _She sniffled, covering her face until her body stopped shaking. "Father has moved on to the afterlife." Her voice was filled with such sorrow that it was on the verge of cracking. "Mother couldn't bare it, so she took her own life, and tried to take mine as well. So we can all move on together. But I didn't want…I couldn't." This time her voice did break, and she began sobbing even more._

 _Sesshomaru just continued stroking her hair, though more stiffly. What parent could possibly kill themselves and try to take their child as well? How cruel. He bit back his harsh words and hateful feelings. Again, he had to focus on Kagome. He had to get her somewhere warm and safe before she got sick again._

 _A powerful presence washed over him and he quickly stood up, spinning around to face his father. Several guards stood behind him. Sesshomaru spread his arms out defensively. He had known someone would find out about him and Kagome secretly meeting, but he hadn't expected it to be like this. Not when she needed him now more than ever._

 _His father watched him with an unreadable expression._

 _"_ _I know what you're going to say, Father," he gritted. He forced his voice to remain calm, though inside he was anything but. "But Kagome is my best friend. She's been by my side since we were 7 and I can't just leave her here. I'll take any punishment but please-"_

 _He cut himself off when he heard a thump. Panicked, he turned around to see Kagome lying on the cold wet ground, unconscious. "Kagome!"_

 _He crouched beside her, tears welling in his eyes._

 _His father crouched beside him and before he could guess his intention, watched as his father gently scooped Kagome into his big arms. Narrow golden eyes looked down at him, still unreadable._

 _"_ _I will deal with your disobedience later. For now, let's get your friend some proper treatment." He turned and dashed back towards the castle. With a sigh of relief, Sesshomaru followed behind him. He didn't care what his punishment would be. He'd gladly suffer the harshest of reprimands if it meant Kagome would be alright._

 _…_

 _Sesshomaru sat on the wooden floor outside of the room Kagome had been placed in. It was late into the night and the healer had said Kagome had contracted a fever due to her wounds being exposed to the rain. That, along with the sickness already plaguing her body and the stress of watching her parents die, had been too much for her body to handle. But with enough rest and medicine, her fever would break soon, and she'll be okay. Well, as okay as one could be after witnessing whatever it was that she saw._

 _He hadn't been allowed to enter so as to not make her agitated, but he hadn't left this spot once. Even during dinner he'd remained planted outside her door, listening to her steady breathing. Even though she was deep in slumber, her sadness was still present in the necklace. As if even in her dreams she knew what had happened._

 _Sesshomaru heard heavy footsteps and looked up to see his father's imposing figure approaching. The great lord looked down at Sesshomaru, raising a brow. "Come with me, Sesshomaru." His deep baritone seemed to echo off the walls even though he wasn't talking loudly._

 _Sesshomaru hesitated. "But…Father, I cannot leave her."_

 _He expected his father to get angry at Sesshomaru's insolence. It was very, very rare that his father allowed his own emotions to get out of control, but Sesshomaru had seen it a time or two. It wasn't pretty. And based on the unreadable expression Inutaisho had given Sesshomaru this morning, he didn't know what to expect._

 _So it was a complete shock to Sesshomaru when his father's harsh features lightened, and a small reassuring smile curved his lips. "Son, I know you're worried, but she will be okay. No one will harm her, I promise. But you know the two of us need to have a very long talk."_

 _Sesshomaru hesitated for a just a few more moments before sighing, rising to his feet. With one more nervous glace back at the screen door to the guest room, he followed his father back to his study._

 _…_

 _A week later Kagome's health was back up, and Sesshomaru kneeled on the floor beside her. She was sitting up on the futon, looking around the room. Her under eyes had dark circles and eyes were red rimmed from all the crying, but as promised, Sesshomaru had been by her side as often as he was allowed. His father had made him go to his classes as normal and only afterwards could he return to Kagome._

 _"_ _How are you feeling?" he asked. He already knew the answer, though. He could feel her every emotion, her every heartbeat through their necklace._

 _She shrugged. "Is there really a proper way to answer that?"_

 _He looked down, embarrassed. "You're right, I'm sorry." He pointed over in the corner. "Father sent a few of the men to your village to retrieve everything that may have belonged to you. They also laid your parents' bodies to rest… Whenever you're well enough we can go to their graves, so you can say your final goodbyes if you'd like."_

 _Kagome nodded solemnly, staring at her shaking hands resting in her lap. "I am a prisoner here, aren't I?"_

 _Sesshomaru blinked, then gave a small smile. "_ Nai _, Kagome. Though father is displeased that I have been sneaking away from the castle for the past several years without a guard, he made me promise to never do it again. Also, you are free to stay here as long as you'd like."_

 _Kagome's head shot up in surprise. "Really?"_

 _Sesshomaru nodded eagerly. "Hai, really. Despite father's reputation, he has a big heart. But don't tell anyone I told you that." That caused her to smile a bit, much to his relief. "You can join me and the other servants' and soldiers' children in our daily studies. And if ever you feel like you are ready to be on your own, you are free to go as you please." That part made him a bit sad, but he did his best to hide it._

 _Kagome didn't speak for several minutes. She looked as if she was thinking everything over in her mind, weighing the pros and the cons. Though she didn't have the learning privileges in her village that he had, she was still very intelligent in her own way. Finally, she nodded. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru. Thank you for everything you've done." She yawned, and Sesshomaru made her lay back down._

 _"_ _There is no need to thank me, Kagome. Just get some rest so you can regain your full strength. I will be back later to check on you."_

 _Before he even left the room, she was back asleep, breathing softly._

 _Chapter 4_

 _Five years later_

 _It had been four years since Kagome had come to live with Sesshomaru in the western castle. Though she had been new, she had easily been accepted by all the servants and other kids. She was also a fast learner, her eagerness easily allowing her to surpass everyone else in the class. When she wasn't learning, she'd spent a lot of time help the servants do their chores, though Sesshomaru had told her plenty of times it wasn't necessary. Not that she even listened. She was more than happy to do whatever she could to earn her stay._

 _So it was no surprise that everyone had soon become attached to her. Even Sesshomaru's parents grew fond of her, which was surprising because Inukimi, his mother, hardly ever showed favoritism towards anyone. It wasn't that she was a hateful person. She just had a natural icy demeanor on the outside._

 _Kagome had even had Sesshomaru worried when she began to study the battle arts, practicing alongside the soldiers every so often. She would be a gifted fighter one day._

 _That's, if she lived long enough. Though he'd kept it a secret from her, he'd spent months at a time searching everywhere for a cure to her disease, but since it didn't affect full youkai, and was so rare among humans, his endless searching had been for nothing. He'd had to accept that one day Kagome would die from her sickness, and there was nothing he could do about it but sit by and watch._

 _He frowned at such a negative thought, but he couldn't help it. Kagome did so well to hide it, but with the passing months he could sense her energy and strength growing weaker. What's worse, late at night he would wake up to the sounded of her coughing up a lung. It would take every ounce of strength he had to keep from seeking her out. He knew she hated when her illness was brought up. She didn't like for others to fret over her._

 _Over the years Kagome had grown from a pretty girl to quite a beauty. Her hair fell well past her waist in a black river of silk. At 16, her body had developed into a beautiful curvy figure, and her assets were full, rounded in a way that often made her look older than she was. More than once she'd caught the attention of several other males, most of them around their age. During the last Winter Solstice Ball, she had been allowed to attend thanks to his father, and dressed in a formal kimono attire, she had been the center of attention among a crowd of drooling adolescents. Unfortunately for them she had brushed off their pursuits of her and stayed almost entirely by Sesshomaru's side._

 _Sesshomaru blinked to the present, not realizing he'd been mesmerized from watching the way her hips and tail swayed sensually with each step she took. They were outside the castle grounds somewhere. Off in the distance there were a few guards on standby. Though his fighting skills had long surpassed all of the other soldiers, he had still promised his father to take at least one guard with him anytime he left the castle._

 _"_ _Um, Kagome, where are we going again?"_

 _She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling widely. "I told you,_ baka _. It's a secret."_

 _He groaned in annoyance, but soon enough he was able to figure it out. The more they walked, the louder a 'whooshing' sound could be heard. A waterfall?_

 _They exited the copse of trees. On the other side, just as he'd expected, the grassy cliff ended abruptly. Over off to their side he could see were the creak flowed over the edge forming a waterfall that ended in a large pool of water some 50 ft below them. He felt the blood drain from his body at the height._

 _"_ _Sesshomaru, don't tell me you're afraid to be up here?" she teased._

 _He glared warily. "N-nai! Of course I'm not. It's just…I'm…You could get hurt! Hai, that's it! You could get hurt, Kagome."_

 _She rolled her eyes at the obvious lie, still giggling. "Come on, just jump. I triple dare you! Unless you're too chicken."_

 _He took a shaky step towards the edge, gulping. No way in hell!_

 _Kagome sighed softly, humor in her voice. "I'm joking, Sesshomaru. You don't have to. I just wanted you to feel the rush." With that she began to walk away._

 _Still looking over the edge, Sesshomaru called out. "Feel what rush?"_

 _"_ _This!" In a flash, Kagome darted past him and, grabbing hold of his hand, jumped over the edge of the cliff._

 _Kagome laughed the whole way down while Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly and prayed to every last kami he could think of. When they hit the water, their hands became separated. Sesshomaru quickly swam up and gulp in big gasps of air. A few seconds later Kagome emerged just a few feet away. He glared daggers at her, about to give her a piece of his mind, but he found himself immobile._

 _She was laughing so hard that her face turned red and tears were streaming from her eyes. Though she had healed over the years, it had still been ages since he'd heard her laugh like that._

 _The bright sun was shining down on her, bathing her in a warm golden light. All he could do was watch her in amazement, admiring her sheer beauty._

 _As if moving on its own accord, his body slowly swam over to her. When he was a mere inch away, she wiped at her eyes, only then seeming to notice their close proximity. Her cheeks flushed, and he knew his looked pretty much the same. He reached his hand out and gently brushed back a lock of hair from her face._

 _Slowly, very slowly he leaned towards her. Though he could feel her nervousness, she slowly angled her face upwards to meet his. Their lips met, and in an instant Sesshomaru felt as if a fire was lit inside his body as a burst of emotions, both his and hers, surrounded them. Kagome reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, while his own snaked around her waist._

 _This was a moment he had only dreamed of. Kagome, his best friend, the first girl he'd ever fallen in love with, the only one he had eyes for, was kissing him. The entire world melted away and all that existed was Kagome._

 _…_

 _One year later_

 _A year and some months had passed, and winter had hit mercilessly. It was by far the coldest winter Sesshomaru had ever experienced. He and his hunting party followed the boar tracks left in the thick blanket of snow. They had to hurry before the falling snow removed all evidence. It would be their last kill before returning to the castle._

 _There was a loud squeal-like noise and Sesshomaru used his superior speed to catch up to the animal. It was running towards a small cave opening. If it went inside, the hunt would be over._

 _Sesshomaru drew an arrow back, took aim, and released it. The arrow struck the boar through its neck. It let out another loud, pained squeal, before falling to the ground. Sesshomaru's hunting party caught up to him, letting out an excited cheer, congratulating him. The boar had been the biggest they'd caught, and it -along with the other game they captured- would be enough to feed everyone for the next few days. At least until it warmed up a bit more. There was talk of a blizzard coming and there was no guarantee when the next time they'd be free to hunt more._

 _"_ _That's more than enough," he said aloud. "Let's head back so they can get dinner star-" Sesshomaru let out a sharp yelp as a near crippling pain clenched in his chest. However, it wasn't his pain. It was Kagome's. He touched the necklace resting around his neck, panicking when he could feel her very life swiftly fading. "No!"_

 _He took off running faster than he'd ever run back towards the castle. He hopped through the trees rushing to get back to her. Kagome's life was slipping away, and he wasn't even there by her side. Nearly an hour later he finally appeared at the castle. He burst through the front doors and made his way to Kagome's room. When he got there, he huffed as he pushed through the crowd of servants. He finally entered her room, only to find it empty. There were only his parents. No Kagome._

 _Frowning, he looked up at his parents. His mother's eyes were lowered sadly, and his father's expression was unreadable, though Sesshomaru could sense his sadness. "What's going on?" he demanded, though his voice was shaking with fear. "Where is she?"_

 _When no one answered immediately, he looked to her bed and saw the folded piece of paper. He stiffly walked over to it. He reached out a shaky hand and unfolded the paper, immediately recognizing Kagome's handwriting._

'Dear Sesshomaru,

I am sorry to have to do this to you. However, I can feel my life will end before this day is over with. As much as I know you would want to be by my side, I simply cannot bear it. I do not wish for you to see me take my last breath, nor do I wish for that to be the last image you have of me. I must thank you for everything over the years. Ever since the day we met, it felt as if the other half of me had been found. I felt complete. You were always by my side, always there to comfort me, always there to make me laugh. I will carry these memories with me into the Afterlife. Not even death could break the bond we formed over the years. It is my greatest wish that one day our souls find each other again in another life. So please continue to live a long and happy life until then. Remember, we are ITAI DOUSHIN.

With great love, Kagome'

 _Sesshomaru didn't know how many times he read the letter over. Even as he did he felt his heart tear itself apart. What's more, from the necklace they shared, Kagome's life had disappeared completely. After wearing the necklace, feeling her emotions and her very presence for the past several years, it was now just gone._ She _was gone. And it felt like a piece of him had died with her._

END FLASHBACK

Though nearly 50 years had passed since then, Sesshomaru remembered the day as if it was just yesterday. He'd never found her body, but he hadn't really searched for it. For a long time he'd been angry at her for abandoning him the way she had, but overtime he'd come to accept it. He had understood why she did what she had. No doubt she feared he would try to do the same thing her mother had done all those years ago.

But that understanding didn't take the pain away. He felt as if there was no closure. Though they were still young, he had wanted to marry her. She was his first love, after all. She was who he wanted to be by his side for the rest of their lives.

He hadn't cried either. He'd shed so many tears in the past alongside Kagome. But after reading her letter, he'd refused to shed any tears. Not because he hated her, but they just wouldn't come out. He'd just felt…numb.

With a deep sigh, Sesshomaru rose to his feet. He had to get his bearings together before he returned to his castle. He turned to face Haku, who still stood proud, taller than the rest of the trees. He placed his palm over the words he'd carved. "Goodbye, old friend," he whispered softly. He turned on his heels and began to walk back towards the castle.

Though it hurt to reflect on the past, he had to admit it made him feel alive. To be able to feel such emotions when every day he hid them so well, it was soothing to know he wasn't completely soulless.

Without thinking, he touched the beaded necklace around his neck. After Kagome left, he'd taken the thing off and hid it away. After a while, however, he'd continued wearing it just because he couldn't bring himself to part with it completely.

He paused when he felt the slightest of pulses in the center bead. He then shook it off, thinking it was all in his head.

But then there was another pulse. And another. And another. And the warmth spread throughout his body, peace providing him with an old comfort he hadn't felt in decades. Slowly, so slowly, he turned around.

A lone figure stood with its back towards him. Shiny black her was pulled in a high ponytail that fell to her waist. A thick, fluffy black tail swayed ever so gently. She was dressed in a red kimono with white and gold etchings along the hem and obi. Sesshomaru felt his icy heart thump wildly in his chest.

He was dreaming. He had to be. But even as the thought crossed his mind, he took silent steps towards her. When he was just a few feet away, the wind gently blew past them, sweeping his silver hair and her dark locks to the side.

"One heart, two bodies. I remember the exact day you carved these words into Haku. Don't you, Sesshomaru?"

Uncharacteristically, Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide, his icy mask disappearing. The woman half turned, her honey-colored eyes meeting his amber ones. She now had a jagged magenta stripe gracing each other cheeks, and the tops of her eyelids were colored the same way. She no longer held that youth in her face, her features having matured to that of a full grown woman. Her scent was the same sweet scent as always, but she no longer smelled like a _hanyou_. She was a full _inuyoukai_.

"Kagome."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An eternity seemed to pass as the two stared at each other. So many old emotions Sesshomaru hadn't felt in years warred within him. Hurt, sadness, joy, anger, confusion, disbelief. He wasn't sure how it was possible. Kagome was standing before him, though she was now a full _inuyoukai_.

Her pink lips were curved slightly, though he could sense her nervousness through the necklace. It w odd. He'd spent the last five decades feeling nothing but cold emptiness from the piece of jewelry, and now there was suddenly life flowing through it. Kagome's tail continued to sway in the gentle wind, her ears twitching ever so slightly.

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe it was actually her. Though the proof was right before his eyes and around his neck, he just couldn't accept it. This had to be some sort of trick.

"It's really me, Sesshomaru," she said softly, her eyes lowering sadly. "I…Allow me to explain."

Sesshomaru still said nothing. He merely watched her carefully, looking for any sign of deceit. He had enemies, after all. No doubt one was trying to get him to lower his guard.

"A week before I disappeared all those years ago, I knew I would not live much longer. I'm sure you could feel it, and others had noticed as well, though no one said anything. I had long before accepted my fate, but I was still afraid. Not of death, but from leaving you behind. You had become my entire world, and I had to let that go. It was so hard for me.

"But one night, your parents had a talk with me in private. Though I had asked every one of you not to look for a cure, of course none of you listened." She shook her head, smiling softly. "Lady Inukimi and Lord Touga, however, had done a large amount of digging around, sending men on secret missions far and wide for a resolution. As expected, there was none. My disease was so rare among humans that it hadn't even been studied. But while they didn't find a cure, one of the men had come back with whispers of _youkai_ transformation."

Sesshomaru frowned. _Youkai_ transformation, he now knew, was a very delicate ceremony in which a full _youkai_ would allow a human to consume their blood in order to convert them into a _youkai_. To this day it is forbidden due to the gruesome death it left the victim in. No one had ever survived the transition, and all those who have tried performing such a thing were exiled or executed. Royalty included.

"They knew of the consequences," Kagome continued, "which is why I was strongly against them doing it. I was going to die anyways, so it was no point in even risking their lives and titles. But, they were stubborn. They were sure that since I was half inu and they both had powerful inu blood, the process would work, and I would become immune to this sickness. So the morning you left on the hunt that winter day, it was decided. I could feel my life would end that day either way. Your parents used their teleportation powers to transport us to a secluded cave belonging to one of their trusted friends on the other side of Japan. Both of them allowed me to consume their blood, and so as to not get caught, I asked them to return to the castle along with the letter I wrote to you. I was in immense pain and I could feel the world fading away as I died."

She sighed, toying with the center bead of her necklace that matched his. Sesshomaru took a small step forward. "What happened?" he demanded. Her eyes met his and it took sheer will not to get sucked into those honey orbs.

"When I awoke, several years had passed." She scoffed. "Sounds unbelievable, right? I didn't believe it myself when Totosai-san told me, but after a while I knew it was true. The blood of your parents mingling with mine had forced the sickness out of my body. However, repairing everything inside that had been damaged had sent me into a coma. When everything was properly healed, I awoke as a full-fledged _inuyoukai_. Even then it was as if I were a newborn pup. Under Totosai-san's training I had to build up my strength and learn to control my newfound senses and powers. By this time it had been twenty years since my ' _passing'_.

"When I was finally strong enough to go off on my own, of course the first thing I did was seek you out." She smiled again, but it was filled with such sadness. "I was so delighted that I didn't even stop to think about how you would feel. But when I came here the first time," at this, her tail stopped swaying and tucked itself around her ankle, "I had heard you were courting a young noble from the northern family." She tapped on the necklace around her neck. "I could feel that you were content and at peace, and I did not wish to cause such a disturbance to you. So I left the western lands and wandered the south and east for a while, traveling as fish merchant. It was not ideal, but I've met a lot of interesting people along the way. It was…nice."

Sesshomaru felt his chest clench painfully as she relayed her story. It was like meeting someone for the first time. And his parents…they had mourned her loss along with him, but they had known what really happened to her body. "Do my parents know? That you lived, that is?"

Kagome tilted her head slightly. "I haven't seen them since then, but I heard from Totosai-san that they came to visit me several times while I was still comatose."

Sesshomaru's fists clenched at his side. Why didn't they tell him? All the pain and anger he'd felt during that time, yet all along they'd known she was alive.

Reading his feelings, Kagome used a hand to wave that away. "Do not be angry with them, Sesshomaru. Though I had survived through the first stage of the transformation, there was still no guarantee that I would ever awaken. I'm sure they only did it to protect you."

Dammit. He knew she was right. Had he known that he would have dropped everything and rushed to be by her side every day from dusk till dawn, not even caring to train for his position as the heir to the throne. But even knowing they did the right thing, it didn't do anything to lessen the annoyance he felt for their deceit.

"Our necklace. Up until now, I was unable to feel your presence," he said. "It was as if you were just gone. And yet this whole time you were able to feel me. How is that possible?"

One of her ears twitched, her expression turning thoughtful. "I honestly do not know. Perhaps it was because I truly had died that day. My hanyou blood ceased to exist, as this full youkai blood took over. And me coming here being so close must have reawakened the necklace." She shrugged.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply and slowly. He didn't understand magic at all. But… "Why now?" he asked quietly, looking at the ground. "Why after fifty years did you decide to suddenly pop up?"

He heard her shuffle slightly and looked up to see her turned away from him, facing Haku. "Truthfully…I don't know," she whispered. She placed her palm on Haku's trunk. "All this time I have felt your emotions through this necklace, and it was enough for me. Even knowing that you moved on and probably have a family now, I still gladly carried your feelings everywhere I went. But deep within my heart, I still felt as if something was missing. I thought seeing how Haku was doing would easy that emptiness, and then suddenly…you were here."

Her head lowered and without looking at her face, Sesshomaru could smell her tears. "Seeing you again after all this time…being here under Haku's branches…I feel complete. I feel like I'm…home."

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself any longer. He moved forward to stand a breath away from Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, laying his head on top of hers. "Sesshomaru…"

He hugged her tightly, admiring the way she fit perfectly in his arms. It had been so, so long since he'd seen her since he'd held her in such a way. She was right. It felt like home.

He pulled back just enough to turn her around. Her teary eyes were wide. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "Fifty years," he breathed. "I tried to move on. I thought I did. But I can't. You have always had my heart. _Itai doushin_ , right?" He used his thumbs to wipe her tears and leaned down to kiss her.

When their lips touched, it was as if every single memory he had of her played in his mind. His heart felt as if it was expanding in his chest, the ice he'd formed around it melting at a face pace. He'd never been able to fully court anyone or take a mate. He wasn't able to. Not when every time a female looked his way all he could see was Kagome. She truly was his other half. And though there were so many things that had to work through, so many questions that needed to be answered, for this moment in time he was perfectly content. He'd never again let her go.

Because ever since that day he'd first met her they were destined to be together forever.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Nearly a decade had passed since Sesshomaru was reunited with Kagome. His life felt complete. As expected, they had had so much to work out. But above all, Kagome had been accepted with open arms among the western household. His parents had nearly leaped with joy, his mother shedding tears of joy, something he had never seen her do his entire life.

They finally tied the knot, so to speak, just a year ago. Kagome was his mate. They could spend the rest of their lives together without worrying about a thing such as illnesses. Their love for each other had grown even more over the years, something he didn't think was possible. But every day when he woke up with Kagome in his arms, he learned it was indeed imaginable. He couldn't be any happier.

It was around noon and Sesshomaru walked the path outside the castle gates to where Kagome had told him to meet him. Something about a private picnic with just the two of them, she'd said.

Soon he could see her sitting on a blanket under Haku with a small woven basket resting beside her. She was dressed in a pretty burgundy kimono with white and golden flower patterns. Her hair was left flowing around her, her tail swaying back and forth. She was positively glowing under the rays of the sun. His heart felt full and he couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. She truly was the most beautiful _onna_ he'd ever seen in his life.

When he got closer, she stood to her feet, smiling radiantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lovingly. She pulled back, her cheeks pink.

"What's all this?" he asked, indicating the blanket.

"A gift to you," she responded, holding his hand. "But, before we begin, do you know what today is?"

Sesshomaru lifted a curious brow. "The third day of the week?"

She giggled, a sound that would forever warm his heart. " _Hai_ , but do you know the significance of today?"

Sesshomaru frowned, thinking it over.

"On this day 70 years ago, a little silver-haired inu boy met a little _inuhanyou_ girl, and they became the best of friends."

Sesshomaru grinned. " _Hai_ , and it was a day that changed his life forever."

Kagome nodded eagerly. "Yessss. And now his life is about to take another drastic change."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, confused. "Oh? How so?"

She had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She squeezed his hand in her own before placing his open palm across her flat belly. Sesshomaru's brows furrowed in confusion. He looked into her eyes, taking in the glow in her cheeks. Suddenly, realization hit him. He gasped, and she giggled.

He lifted her in his arms and spun her around while she squealed with glee.

A father. He was going to be a father. He took back what he said earlier. _This_ was the happiest day of his life.


End file.
